<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dude by birdcock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584026">dude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcock/pseuds/birdcock'>birdcock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Couch Sex, Fingerfucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loud Sex, Name-Calling, Other, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcock/pseuds/birdcock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you finger sapnap while he tries to play a video game. thats it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>afab terms for a transman (cunt, pussy)<br/>dw about it im trans<br/>reader is gender neutral (if i accidentally specified the gender or something, i apologize and ill try to fix it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"baby…" sapnap moans as your finger curls inside of his cunt, hes just trying to focus on his game but who would he be to deny his little baby?</p><p>he gulps as he tries to settle back into playing, biting his lip when you thrust your finger inside of him again. "f-fuck," he hisses out, red blush on his cheek, looking at you with lust-filled eyes, with a bit of annoyance in them. a smirk tugs at your lips, he turns his head back to the t.v, thumb pressing down on one of the buttons. </p><p>sapnaps toes curl as you add another finger into his tight cunt, making him let out another moan. "b-baby!" he places the controller down on the couch.</p><p>"we only started 5 minutes ago, nick…" you click your tongue, him flushing in some embarrassment. "hehe~." you giggle before thrusting both of your fingers roughly inside of him, causing him to loudly moan out your name in surprise. </p><p>"youre such a whore~" your free hand squeezing your boyfriends soft thigh, continuing to finger his pussy with your other hand. he bites his lip again, the blush darkening on his cheeks. "o-only for you," he responds, his hips instinctively jerking from your talented fingers.</p><p>"oh?" you tease, despite the blush on your cheeks and the flutter from him saying that he<em> belongs </em> to you. he doesnt respond with words, just more moans from you fingerfucking him and you could smirk forever at how slutty he is just from <em> you </em> fucking his cute little pussy with <em> your </em> fingers. </p><p>"a-ah!" the male moans, completely forgetting all about the video game that he was <em> supposed </em> to be playing, but of course, youre a horndog, not like hes saved from it aswell, he is only nineteen afterall and have you seen how he acts? well, of course you have, you two are dating, afterall. </p><p>within some seconds, the males pussy clenches down on your fingers, him looking at you with needy eyes. "b-baby….." he bucks his hips, both of your fingers fucking his fingers with more speed, he instinctively lets out a loud moan. </p><p>"c-could i?" he asks you and you flash him a pretty little innocent smile, "could you *<em> what?* </em> " you ask him, acting all innocent despite the completely not innocent situation you two are in. <em> *"baby, p-pleasee,"* </em>which you click your tongue at. "tell me what you want, baby." squeezing his thigh even tighter as he finally spills out: "p-please let me c-cum." he stutters out, walls tightening at your fingers. "p-please, baby.."</p><p>you sigh, taking a moment of silence for yourself as you think, before making a decision. "of course, hun." he thanks you with a warm smile before the knot finally untightens and he spills out his cum while his head thrown back, orgasminging out your name at the pace of both of your fingers, you watch with a smirk on your face.</p><p>maybe some seconds later, he finally gets off of his sex high and looks at you, blush on his cheeks. you giggle as you play with a lock of his hair and he smiles at you. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>